Analyte monitoring devices have been used as medical diagnostic devices to determine a level of analyte from a sample. One common application is blood glucose measurements for diabetics. The diabetic typically pricks his or her finger using a lancet. A droplet of exposed blood is applied to a sensor on a test strip which is placed in the analyte monitoring device (in this case a glucose meter). A reading appears on a display of the measuring device indicating the blood glucose level of the diabetic. Analyte monitoring devices may be used to receive analyte measurement readings over a period of time for purposes of monitoring a patient's status or progress.